GAKUEN ALICE
by hikari-chan love
Summary: DESAPARICIÓN ENCUENTROS AMORÍOS MISTERIOS Y MUCHO MAS denme una oportunidad soy novata
1. Chapter 1

**Esta Historia yo la cree no es copia y nada por el estilo disfrútenla**

**Gakuen alice le pertenece nada mas y nada menos a tachibana**

**() son mis opiniones ,"" pensamiento del personaje( Mikan y Natsume 100%)**

GAKUEN ALICE CHAPTER 1

En el sueño de un chico con cabello azabache miraba a un niño que era igual que el y dos niñas una muy similar a el en versión mujer y la otra con dos coletas y el cabello ámbar estaban jugando y todos se veian felices , después vio otra escena donde veia que todas las casa se estaban incendiando y dentro de ellas estaban las personas que me dieron la felicidad.

NATSUME POV:

Otra vez e tenido ese mismo sueño mejor dicho pesadilla pero no era ninguna de las dos sino era un maldito recuerdo hace mas de 5 años que no las he vuelto ha ver no se donde están solo persona me dijo que ellas están vivas pero no me dijo nada mas.

Oh no me he presentado ni me importa pero me llamo natsume hyuga y no deben saber nada mas (después se enteraran)

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA ACADEMIA:

? POV:

Me desperté como siempre a las 6 am para ver como estaba a mi luz (persona especial) lo mas rapido antes que lleguen esas ratas(personas a las que aborrece) y después de eso regrese a mi habitación porque me acorde que ese maldito de persona me dijo que tenia que asistir a clase después llega un hombre con cabello rubio y ojos violeta que me parecia extraño mas parecia una mujer y me dijo que se llamaba narumi y me pregunto como me llamaba no le dije nada y que el iba hacer mi profesor lo ignore dejaba mi uniforme y que si quería lo podía modificar entonces entro y lo arreglo a mi gusto y este salta me parece extraño y un poco gracioso,casi empiezo a hablar pero mi conciencia me dice " no confies en nadie" me dice que me va a llevar a mi salón que es 2-B entonces lo sigo.

NARUMI POV:

Esta chica le quise hablar pero no me dijo nada mejor soy directo en hablar con ella no se a quien se parece ella me resulta su rostro muy conocido mejor investigare también se parece a la actitud de natsume "se me ocurrio algo"

Al llegar al salón le digo que espere entonces digo como siempre hola mis amores entonces la mayoría muestra cara de asco "Ahh siempre lo mismo" como seguía diciendo hoy vengo a presentarles a una nueva alumna por favor entra le doy la señal para que pase.

NORMAL POV:

Después entra una chica con cabello castaño no se podía apreciar su rostro ni sus ojos

Entonces se presenta hola me llamo mikan sakura inexpresivamente

**DISCULPEN POR ESCRIBIR POCO ESTABA EMOCIONADA POR ESCRIBIR **

**DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR YO HARE VARIOS CAPITULOS DE TODO ::::::::**

**SE PREGUNTARAN ALGUNAS COSAS ES EL PROPOSITO PUEDE SER QUE LES DEJE DUDA PERO TAMBIEN DEJEN OPINIONES QUIEREN**

** RUKAXMIKAN O NATSUMEXMIKAN **

**RUKAXMIKANXNATSUME**

**RUKAXHOTARU Y MIKANXNATSUME**

**METERE TAMBIEN A LA MALDITA DE LUNA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenece le pertenece a Higuchi Tachibana **

Perdón por sise confundieron este capitulo es mucho mas pero espero que se entienda

GAKUEN ALICE CHAPTER 2: PRESENTACION

Después entra una chica con cabellera castaña no se le podía apreciar el rostro pero si unas pulseras ,aretes ,etc.

Entonces se voltea y se presenta hola me llamo mikan sakura inexpresivamente mostrando a una joven muy hermosa su cabello hasta la cintura ,sus ojos color ámbar y su cuerpo era para envidiar

Alguna pregunta dijo narumi

**Entonces el salón bombardeo con muchas preguntas como:**

**¿Qué alice tienes?**

**¿en que habilidad estas?**

**¿en que rango de estrella estas?**

**¿Qué son esas pulseras y aretes son accesorios?**

**¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**¿quieres ser mi amiga?**

A mikan le estaba saliendo una venita en la sien y a narumi le salía una gotita de anime

CALLENSE dijo mikan neutralmente

Todo el salón guardo silencio

Como seguía diciendo quien va a querer preguntar dijo narumi

Entonces un chico con anteojos miedoso levanto la mano entonces le ceden para que el pueda hablar

Hola me llamo yuu tobita si quieres me puedes llamar linchou mi pregunta es ¿Cuál es tu alice?

No puedo decir nada solo mi nombre nada mas, ya me puedo sentar le dijo mirándolo con una cara asesina que podía asustar a cualquiera

Esta bien entonces te escogeremos una pareja entonces ummmmmm será natsume dijo narumi

Hn dijo mikan

Natsume levanta la mano dijo narumi

NATSUME POV

Entonces escuche

Esta bien entonces te escogeremos una pareja entonces ummmmmm será natsume dijo ese gay

Hn dijo mikan

Natsume levanta la mano dijo ese gay ,entonces me fige en la chica y distingui esos aretes ,pulseras y me di cuenta que ella era también de habilidad peligrosa pero no una débil ,mejor no la subestimo ,mejor levanto la mano.

MIKAN POV

Entonces diviso a un chico con cabello azabache en el ultimo asiento leyendo un manga que levanta la mano entonces empezó a caminar hacia el pero una chica se interpuso

Oye niñata nadie que no sea la presidenta del club de fans yo sumiré shouda o ruka sama se puede sentar con natsume sama entendiste dijo la loca (jajajajaja)

Creo que no escuche bien mejor sigo caminando ella desearía no haber dicho eso entonces me siento

Escucho que narumi dijo hora libre para que me conozcan y se fue

Oye escuchame tonta dijo permy ("me llamo sumiré dijo ella") (yo si quiero te puedo llamar P-E-R-M-Y )

No me molestes permy dijo mikan

Como te atreves a llamarme asi , mochiagi dijo permy

Entonces siento como si me elevaran y me azotaran contra el piso

Ya estuvo bueno les tuve mucha paciencia entonces empiezo caer perfectamente

Que es lo que has hecho mochiagi sigue castigándola dijo permy

No puedo, no puedo usar mi alice dijo un calvo que era mochiagi

Tu estúpida que le has hecho dijo permy muy molesta

Ya me hartaste , te daré un escarmiento dijo mikan entonces ella sube a permi al techo y la azota contra el piso paredes escritorios pero solo le dejo pequeñas cortadas y moretones , la dejo en el piso y se encamino a la ventana miro al salón y se fue.

NATSUME POV

yo lo he visto todo en primera fila como la nueva utilizo el alice de mochiagi contra shouda peo veo que ella solo le dejo nada mas cortadas y moretones pero se encamina a la ventana y se va ,mejor la sigo.

Veo que ella va a mi árbol (todos saben el gran árbol sakura) y veo que ella se queda viendo en lo profundo del bosque y

Sal de ahí persona dijo mikan

Te diste cuenta tan rápido gatita también de la de kuro neko cierto dijo persona

Si me di cuenta desde hace rato sal de ahí hyuga dijo mikan

Como ya lo ven shiro neko ahora hyuga será tu pareja de misiones dijo persona

Hn dijo mikan y natsume al mismo tiempo

Ah y mikan no seas una niña mala sino tu pequeñas desaparecerán y nunca las veras de nuevo dijo persona alejándose

Esta bien dijo mikan presionando su mano en un puño y se alejo

"Asi que a ella también es amenazando con sus seres queridos" piensa natsumey escucha un si

Como es que tu…dijo natsume

Soy una multi-alices dijo mikan y se fue

Que¡ dijo natsume sorprendido la intento seguir pero no la alcanzo ya había atardecido (ni cuenta se dieron 77)

Se fue hacia su habitación se fue a dormir temprano porque no había ninguna misión ese dia y se quedo pensativo con todo lo que paso ese dia y se lanzo a los brazos de morfeo

…

**Porfa dejen review estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo soy novata**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**

**Hasta la próxima ….**


End file.
